


I Don't Need Words To Say I Love You

by fluffyskeleboy



Series: Where The Hurt Lies [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (?), Aphasia, Depressing Thoughts, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Horrortale Sans, F/M, Insomnia, i just need domestic horror in my life ok, still kinda sad tho, this is a lot fluffier than the last one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyskeleboy/pseuds/fluffyskeleboy
Summary: im tired(I do not own horrortale or undertale)





	I Don't Need Words To Say I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> im tired
> 
> (I do not own horrortale or undertale)

The alarm clock; it’s LED lights an eye searing green, seem to mock me. The lights blink 3:37 A.M seemingly infinitely, on, off, on, off. I stare and stare but the numbers never change. I feel as if I’m stuck in an endless loop; on, off, on, off.

 

I hear the pitter patter of rain on my roof and the soft booming of thunder in the distance; it’s calming, but it’s not enough. It’s never enough. My mind is always racing, with what? I don’t know, but it never wants to calm down. I want to turn toward the window; maybe open it and feel the cool wind on my face, but I can’t find the strength to move. So I lay there. The want to cry building up till the tears finally cascade down my face, slow and steady. I’m just so frustrated, I can’t sleep, I can’t move, I’m just stuck here with the thoughts I can’t even decipher meaning from.

 

I sound pitiful, whining and whimpering like a sick dog in the cold. I’m pathetic. I’m nothing. I’m-

 

**Creak**

 

The door creaks open but it’s too dark to see who; if anyone, comes in. My heart feels as if it’s trapped in the cold, tight grip of fear itself, my fight or flight response replaced with stone shackles that keep me rooted to my bed. My eyes are wide open, attempting to see through the empty blackness what came in.

My heart relaxes as something very large squeezes themselves in between my body and the wall and wraps me in their great arms.

 

“Scared me.”

 

“sorry, pumpkin. heard ya cryin from ‘ta office, thought you wanted some lovin’.”

 

He has such a kind soul, no matter how big and scary he thinks he is, he’s a softie at soul. Like a black bear, or a huge marshmallow with teeth.

 

“Not right. Appreciate, though.”

 

He digs his face into the junction between my neck and shoulder, his breathing tickles my neck making me giggle softly.

 

“why ya cryin’ then?”

 

I tilt my head till the back of it hits the top of his.

 

“Too many thoughts. Want wind but no energy.”

 

He hums into my neck then wraps his arms around me tighter so that he can pull me onto his stomach. He sits up and adjusts me so that I’m doing the same, then pushes the window next to the bed open. I close my eyes and relax as the cool breeze washes over my face, making me forget my disability for awhile.

 

“there ya are, pumpkin. feel betta now?”

 

I hum and relax into his embrace. He’s so wonderful, dealing with me like this when I can barely speak to him. I suppose he’s paying me back, though. When I met him and his brother he was like a wild animal, could barely understand anything said to him and was barely comprehensible. His speaking is still rough, but for a years worth of work, the progress is momentous. I’m so proud of him.

 

“you’re lucky your a-phase-a-”

 

“A-aphasia.”

 

His bones rattle against me as he lets out a breathy chuckle.

 

“right, right. ‘apaisnia’-  


I grumble and he chuckles again.

 

“-is so mild. i’d suck at helpin’ ya.”

 

I look up at him with a blank face.

 

“ok, so maybe i ain’t the one teachin’ ya, but i am helpin’, right?”

 

There’s barely concealed insecurity under that question and I can’t help but smile at how cute he is.

 

“O’ course dumb dumb.”

 

He chuckles again and leans over so that his chin rests on my head. We both go silent, just watching the dark clouds light up with each flash of lightning. He takes my hand gently into his own and presses the back of it to his teeth.

 

_i love you._

 

I take his other hand and press a kiss into his palm.

 

_I love you too._

**Author's Note:**

> someone needs to stop me from writing this late at night
> 
> also he wasn't telling a pun when he said 'apaisnia' or whatever  
> he was just tryna be funny


End file.
